Makarov Rescue Operation
Makarov Rescue Operation is an event that takes place during the Alvarez Empire arc. Prologue Following the disbandment of Fairy Tail after the war with Tartaros, Makarov explained his reasoning to why he discontinued the guild to Mest, formerly known as Doranbolt, that he is afraid the might of the western continent threatening to launch a full-scale war against Ishgar to claim Lumen Historie is impossible to ignore. Makarov explained how now with the combined might of the Alvarez Empire, now being too much to overcome with the destruction of Etherion and Face, Ishgar is more vulnerable than ever; to which he declares he will journey to Alvarez to negotiate and buy time from the inevitable war. However, within the past year, there has been no contact with Makarov to which Mest speculates that he has been either taken prisoner or in worst case scenario, even death. This prompts Mest to inform the 7th guild master, Erza, who recruits the other members of Team Natsu to go on a secret mission to Alvarez to retrieve their master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 12-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 1-9 Rescue Operation Team Natsu alongside with Mest depart on a ship towards Caracole Island, in order to rendezvous with their contact that holds valuable intelligence concerning Makarov's location. As the Fairy Tail Mages approach the island, they notice Alvarez Navy ships moored at the bay and realize they have to use stealth in order to hide their allegiance. They present themselves as Cait Shelter Mages while being subjected to routine check by the marines and are allowed to enter. While there, they notice a child desperately looking for his father, which annoys an imperial marine, who promptly attacks him with a knife. Seeing this, Team Natsu rushes in to defend the child and defeat the marines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 441, Pages 2-19 Shortly after beating the reinforcements, the group rests at a gelato shop, which is suddenly destroyed by a member of the Alvarez Empire's Brandish Squad, Marin Hollow. As Erza and Lucy attempt to fight him, their powers are rendered useless by his Spatial Magic, and the two are captured by Marin, who teleports them into his personal dimension. He also releases a battered Mest, before being engaged by Natsu and Gray, who are countered by Marin's spatial prowess. Shortly after, his supervisor, Brandish μ of the Spriggan 12 appears, chastising him for toying around.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 2-20 However, Brandish is not interested in fighting the Fairy Tail Mages, revealing that she came to the island only to eat Star Mango Gelato, albeit to no avail, as Marin has already destroyed the stand. Brandish then orders Marin to release the Fairy Tail girls, but he refuses, angering her, which leads to Brandish's usage of her mass manipulation which changes the altitude of Caracole Island. Marin then fearfully obeys the order. As they are about to leave, Natsu tells Brandish that he cannot allow the attack on his comrades go unpunished, and she decides to disintegrate Marin as a compensation. She also reveals that Makarov is alive, but warns Fairy Tail not to interfere, because it will not end well, drastically shrinking the entire island in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 9-28 The people of Caracole, alongside Team Natsu are picked by a fishing fleet that happened to be nearby. Mest then recuperates slightly and teleports his comrades to Olympia, Sorano's submarine. Sorano reveals that she knows the location of Makarov and takes the group to Alakitasia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Pages 2-13 Meanwhile, Makarov has an audience with Emperor Spriggan, who is revealed to be Zeref. After learning of his goal to eradicate humanity, Makarov is timely rescued by Mest, who warns his comrades about Zeref's presence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 19-21 Everyone is surprised to learn the fact that Zeref is Alvarez Empire's emperor, and Makarov is bitter because his attempts were doomed to fail from the start. However, he is comforted by everyone and they prepare to return to Sorano's submarine, but are intercepted by Ajeel Raml, who tracked them down. Makarov then tells them to retreat, as they have no chance of defeating a Shield of Spriggan. In an attempt to flee, they make use of a magical vehicle, while Gray and Lucy fend off Ajeel's sand minions. However, they are stopped by his Ant Lion Pit, which traps the vehicle in quicksand and forces them to engage Ajeel head-on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 2-29 After Natsu evaporates the sand and punches Ajeel away, the latter sends a massive wave of sand towards the group. With Makarov initially shielding his "children" from the attack using his giant body, they are saved by the arrival of Laxus and the B-Team. Mest teleports their group inside the B-Team's means of transportation, the airship Christina, as Laxus completely disarms Ajeel by engulfing him in a lightning blast. Together, everyone flees the area, while they celebrate having succeeded their mission of rescuing their master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 2-19 Aftermath Having successfully rescued Makarov and returned to the rebuilt guild, the Mages of Fairy Tail joyously celebrate by throwing a party. During the celebration, Natsu encourages everyone with a speech about fighting solely for their guild's survival and the guild members ready themselves after hearing Makarov's explanation to face the Alvarez Empire in the upcoming war to come. Mavis later appears, meaning to tell them about Fairy Heart, as well as her past with Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Pages 2-19 References Navigation Category:Event